


MCR/FOB/ATL/Supernatural/P!ATD

by cemxteryeyes



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, M/M, Milk, Milk fic reference, Orgy, comic books, omg I'm so fucking sorry I don't know what this trash it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I wrote this I'm pretty sure we were drunk whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCR/FOB/ATL/Supernatural/P!ATD

Once upon a time Frank and Gerard were being gross gay emos and were making out behind the bleachers at school. Then Pete walks back. "Ew guys that's gross" he yelled throwing one of his tubes of eyeliner at them. "Oh like you've never done this before" Gerard laughed back. "Don't you know how awkward it is finding you kissing my own brother? EWIE" Gerard groans. As if on cue Mikey walks up followed by Joe, Patrick, Ray and Bob. "What are you guys DOING!?!" Mikey screamed seeing, seeing his brother and friend very close while his boyfriend stood over them. "Want to join?" Gerard asks sarcastically. "We're good" Everyone yelled at once. Gerard laughs. Suddenly Brendon and Ryan ran by screaming about Milk. "Oh" Patrick mumbled. Dean finally walks around with Castiel piggyback riding him. "Hi!" Cas yells waving. "See you don't complain about them" Gerard yells. "Well they're cute, it's different" Ray argues. "It's still GAY!" Not that there's anything wrong with that" Gerard patches up looking at Frank. "There better not be anything wrong with it." Frank challenges.  
"There's not." "Anyway" Bob starts clapping his hands together getting everyone's attention. "Who wants to go to the comic book store!?!" "Sure" Dean says "Yeah" everyone else agrees. "Dean what's a comic book?" Cas says. "It's a book that tells a story with pictures" Dean answers thoughtfully. "Oh, I'm an angel"He explains to the others. "Cas shush" Dean screeches but no one seemed to have notice. "Sorry" Cas kisses him. "Anyway comic book store." Joe says and everyone gets up and runs to the comic book store. Once they got there Cas asks "Why so MANY!?" "Cause people in this town have bad taste" Pete answers. "How bad?" "Really bad" Everyone answers. Suddenly Alex and Jack, the store owners, came out of the back kissing eachother. "I would like to purchase said comic book" Cas says formally. "Um dude which one?" Jack says confused pulling away from Alex while Pete laughs at them. "Anyone. I would like to peruse one." He says still formal. "We have Batman" Alex says holding up a fresh shiny brand new comic. "YAY!" Gerard Frank and Mikey yell "Okay" Cas says dropping the formality. "Good that'll be 53 million dollars and two cents" "WHAT!?!?!?!" Cas screams "Batman's expensive"Gerard said searching his pockets for money, while everyone else did the same. Together they only had 50 dollars. "I'll take something else like-" Cas was interrupted by Dean "Spiderman" "Ew no Spiderman is lame" Frank cried "I want Batman" "Do you have any cheaper copies?" Dean asks Alex "No," Alex answers "But there is a way you can pay for it" Jack says with a seductive look on his face. "I'm afraid to ask" Cas says scared. And so the guys had an MCR/FOB/ATL/Supernatural orgy to pay for the comic book but it was so intense that everyone died except for Cas because Cas was an angel. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Cas screamed but all of a sudden Brendon and Ryan came out of nowhere and started pouring Milk on everyone and everything. "Dean Not THIS again. No PLEASE don't turn into a DEMON NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Dean's a demon :p)  
The end


End file.
